


Make The Rules

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Never written for these guys before, Sin Series, random ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants to go all the way, Nitori isn't quite ready. They find a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Stil not good at titles or summaries, you'd think I would improve by now. Anywho, enjoy your porn, I really am in rarepair hell.
> 
> Prompt: Discovering Boundaries  
> Up Next: On The Sofa (DaiSuga from Haikyuu!)

“Don't worry Ai-chan, I'm going to take care of you,” Nagisa whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Nitori's forehead. 

“I know, I know, but I'm just nervous.” Nitori fiddled with his hands, looking anywhere but at Nagisa. 

“You don't have to be. Hmm, let's see, how can I make Ai-chan feel better?” Nagisa asked out loud, tilting his head in thought.

“Ooh!” Nagisa clapped his hands together and grinned, moving to his knees in front of Nitori. “What if you get to make all the rules? You tell me what we do, when we stop, all of it. Would that help?”

Nitori considered the idea for a moment before nodding, prompting an eager kiss from the blonde. Nitori smiled softly against the other's lips, shutting his eyes.

The two had been dating for a few months now after Nitori's shy confession after a meet. Nagisa had wanted to be intimate from the start but it was clear that Nitori wasn't ready. So they had waited, Nagisa had been beautifully patient. The previous week Nitori had brought the topic up nervously, asking Nagisa if they could take it further than sweet kisses and fleeting makeout sessions. 

Of course, the blonde had immediately agreed, happy to see Nitori becoming more comfortable in their relationship. So they had set a date and made their way to Nagisa's bedroom, kissing slowly until Nitori began to get cold feet and shy away. “So, what do you want me to do? We can go all the way, or I can suck you off, or maybe-”

Nitori squeaked and turned red, waving his hands frantically. “Don't just say things like that!” Nagisa shrugged, splaying his hands across Nitori's clothed stomach and rubbing soothing circles. 

“Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.” 

“Can we just kiss for a bit? Then maybe, um, m-maybe you can do that second thing.” Nitori raised his hands to hide behind them but Nagisa pulled them away, pinning them above the silverette's head. 

“That sounds perfect, Ai-chan! I can't wait to suck your cock!” Nitori blushed harder and shrank down slightly, perking back up when Nagisa pulled him into a kiss.

For Nitori's sake, Nagisa started off slow, letting Nitori take control of the kiss. But after a while he grew impatient, releasing the younger boys wrists and resting his hands on his waist. Fingers dipping under the thin cotton, Nagisa thumbed at Nitori's defined hip bones and slid his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission. 

Nitori shyly opened his mouth for Nagisa, a tiny moan escaping him. Nagisa giggled into the kiss and explored the warm cavern, moving to straddle Nitori. Already the blonde was hard in anticipation, grinding down softly against Nitori's hips. Nitori was in a similar condition, quiet moans being swallowed eagerly while Nagisa rutted against him. 

Their tongues twined together, the two hardly pulling away for air. Slowly, Nagisa slid his hands up Nitori's torso, fingers caressing every dip of faintly formed abs.

Nitori arched into Nagisa's touch, wrapping his arms around his neck and toying with the soft hair he found. With a mischievous smile, Nagisa pulled out of the kiss with a wet smack and latched his lips onto the pale column of Nitori's neck, licking and sucking a trail of dark hickeys. Nitori moaned and squirmed beneath him, achingly hard in his shorts. He tried not to buck up against Nagisa, embarrassed by his reaction to the boys kisses. Nagisa giggled against his bruised skin and nipped harshly, making Nitori cry out.

“N-Nagisa... more...” Nitori moaned, tugging at blonde locks. Nagisa sucked another mark before pulling away from Nitori's bruised neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his swollen and shiny lips. 

“Do you want to take your shirt off, Ai-chan? I can make you feel really good if you do.” Nitori rolled his eyes at the nickname, having given up on fighting it long ago. 

“Just don't stare at me, it's embarrassing.” He muttered, stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side. “Now you.” 

Nagisa laughed and peeled his own shirt off, tossing it in Nitori's face. “Hey!” Nitori grumbled, pelting it back at him. Nagisa caught it easily and grinned, adding it to the slowly growing pile on the floor. 

“Lay down for me.” Nagisa's voice dropped an octave as he laid on his stomach between Nitori's legs, eyeing the large bulge straining against his shorts.

“This hard from just kissing? I didn't think you would get so excited already, Ai-chan.” Nitori squirmed under Nagisa's intense gaze, fighting the urge to cover himself. Giggling, the blonde squeezed Nitori's cock, eliciting a loud moan from him. 

“D-don't just...” 

“Shh, Ai-chan, just relax, I've got you,” Nagisa whispered, leaning on his hands to press soft kisses to Nitori's face. The silver-haired boy squirmed for a moment but went still, letting Nagisa kiss him. Soon his lips became ticklish and Nitori started to laugh, trying to push Nagisa away. 

“S-stop that, Nagisa, i-it tickles.” He begged, rolling onto his side. 

“But tickling you is so fun!” Pouting, Nagisa pulled away, settling back on his stomach. “Do you still want me to suck you off?” Nitori nodded, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. 

“Y-yeah.” Nagisa tugged at the hem of Nitori's shorts, looking up at him with wide magenta eyes. Nitori simply nodded again, lifting his hips so Nagisa could pull his shorts and boxers off. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his rock hard length sprung free, flushed red and shiny with precum. 

“Wow, Ai-chan! You're so big!” Nagisa grinned, pressing kisses to Nitori's thick, muscly thighs. 

“A-ah!” Nitori cried out, trying to shut his legs. Nagisa just pushed them back apart and started sucking and kissing the soft flesh. Nitori squirmed and more precum dribbled from his cock, leaving a shiny trail along his stomach. 

“Please, Nagisa, t-touch me...” He murmured, barely audible. Nagisa grinned and wrapped a hand around Nitori's cock, pumping him tortuously slow. 

“You're so eager, Ai-chan, bucking up into my hand. And you're so wet, it's amazing.” Nitori moaned loudly and tried to get more friction, already on the edge of his orgasm. 

“I-I'm close...” He whimpered, shutting his eyes as tears of sheer pleasure dripped down his cheeks. 

“I think you're ready. Come sit on the edge of the bed, its easier that way.” Nitori nodded and scooted shakily to the end of the bed, Nagisa standing up and pulling off his remaining clothes. Nitori couldn't help but stare at Nagisa's lithe body, toned from years of swimming. His pale blue eyes flickered over tanned skin, gaze coming to rest on Nagisa's dripping hard cock. 

“Like what you see?” The blonde laughed and got on his knees in front of Nitori, rubbing his thighs. “Ai-chan, do you want to have sex after I suck you off?” 

“I-I don't know, can we... can we wait?” Nagisa nodded and kissed Nitori's knee. 

“Of course we can, you're making the rules today.” The silverette smiled and touched Nagisa's cheek, pushing away his sweaty bangs. 

“Thank you so much, Nagisa, thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's probably frustrating but-” 

“I don't mind, I just want you to be happy. So don't worry, just relax and enjoy!” With a smirk, Nagisa kissed up Nitori's leg, pulling him closer. One hand rested on the younger boys hip, the other rubbing his thigh. 

“Try not to move too much.” He muttered, licking up the inside of Nitori's thigh. 

“Nngh,” Nitori moaned, his lovers mouth everywhere but where he wanted it. When Nagisa started pressing kisses along his length Nitori fought to stay quiet, covering his mouth with his hand and trying not to buck into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa smiled and wrapped his lips around the tip of Nitori's cock, licking up the copious pearls of precum that he found. Nitori gasped when he felt the wet heat envelope his cock, moaning loudly when Nagisa tongued at his slit. 

“H-how are you so good at this?” He asked, winding a hand into Nagisa's hair. 

“Practice,” Nagisa stated blankly before sinking back down on Nitori's cock, sucking softly. Moans bounced off the walls as Nagisa bobbed his head, hand working what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, s-so good.” Nitori tugged at Nagisa's hair, shutting his eyes as more precum coated Nagisa's tongue. Nagisa pulled off with a wet pop, lips swollen and shiny. “Why did you-” 

“I want you to be more rough with me.” Nitori tilted his head, confused. 

“Why would I want to hurt you?” 

“Silly Ai-chan, it doesn't really hurt me. I like how it feels when you pull my hair and fuck my mouth, it's really hot. And don't worry, I'll tell you if it's too much.” 

“Are you sure? I mean...” Nagisa giggled and leaned up to pull Nitori into an open mouthed kiss, the silver haired boy able to taste himself on Nagisa's tongue. Part of him knew he should be grossed out by the salty taste of his precum, but it just made his cock twitch, aching for release. When they broke apart Nitori nodded, grabbing a chunk of Nagisa's blonde hair. 

“And don't be scared to cum in my mouth, you taste _really_ good, better than strawberry ice cream.” Nitori shuddered at Nagisa's dirty words as he went back down on his cock with a new found vigor, sucking and licking eagerly. With a loud moan, Nitori bucked his hips, watching Nagisa carefully to make sure he was alright. But the blonde didn't even flinch, just taking in more with every movement. 

Pleasure clouding his thoughts, Nitori thrust into Nagisa's hot mouth, moaning and sobbing as his orgasm approached. Nagisa moaned around his mouthful, hand working his own cock as Nitori fucked his mouth. The sharp pulls on his hair were borderline painful but the feeling went straight to his cock, fire coiling in the pit of his stomach. Above him, Nitori's face was flushed and tears trickled down his cheeks, incredibly close.

“I'm g-going to...” His voice trailed off into a scream as he came hard into Nagisa's mouth, hot strands of cum shooting down his throat. It was the final push Nagisa needed to fall over the edge, cum dirtying his hand and stomach. Nitori panted as he came down from his high, slipping his spent cock from Nagisa's red lips.

“F-fuck, that was amazing.” He muttered, voice hoarse from screaming. 

“Wasn't it? Shit, your cock is perfect to suck on.” Nagisa smiled tiredly and stood up, grabbing a towel to wipe off his hand and torso. 

“Wait, did you...?” 

“Yep! You were so sexy, I couldn't stop myself.” Nagisa grinned and collapsed on the bed, pulling Nitori down with him.

“Did you really swallow all of that? You didn't have to, it doesn't bother me.” 

“I wanted to, I love the way you taste. See?” He kissed Nitori gently and made sure the other could taste himself. Both their cocks gave a feeble twitch but their bodies were exhausted, unable to continue. 

“Thank you, Nagisa.” Nitori murmured, shutting his eyes and trying to slow his still pounding heart. 

“For what? I haven't really done anything.”

“You were patient with me, you took care of me. It really meant a lot to me.” Nitori teared up, wiping frantically at his eyes.

“Hey, don't cry. You don't have to thank me, I did it because I care about you. I don't want you to feel rushed or scared, Ai-chan, you deserve better than that.” Nagisa smiled and pressed a kiss to Nitori's beauty mark, carding his fingers through dove gray locks.

“I love you, Ai-chan. I've been meaning to say it for a while, but it's true.” Nitori pulled Nagisa into a tight hug, their bodies fitting together easily. 

“I love you too,” Nitori whispered back, burying his face in Nagisa's neck and inhaling his scent. They yawned in tandem, giggling softly. “Nagisa?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you hold me til I fall asleep? It's silly, but... you're really warm.” Nagisa laughed but moved to spoon against Nitori, wrapping his arms around the thin boys waist. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah, thanks. Good night, Nagisa, I-I love you.” Nitori said softly, leaning into the blonde's touch. 

“Night, Ai-chan, love you too,” Nagisa muttered sleepily, kissing the back of his lover's neck before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I love comments. And let me know how I did with the characterization, I've never written for anyone in free before so I'm not too confident that I did them justice.


End file.
